


One Night With You

by Blue_Night



Series: The Adventures of the Roman Legatus Marcus Retus and his Friends [13]
Category: Football RPF, Original Work, Real Person Fiction, Rome
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Sex, Ancient Germania, Ancient History, Ancient Rome, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Leaving, M/M, Open Ending, Rimming, Secret Relationship, roman culture, roman soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 11:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Legatus Manuellus Novus and his second-in-command Tribunus Thomas Mullericus spend one last night together before Thomas has to go on a dangerous mission.





	One Night With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meggiewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggiewrites/gifts).



> Dear meggiewrites, I hope that I managed to include at least some of the things you wanted to read about the two of them in this fic. I really, really hope that you will enjoy this story, I can't stop writing Manu lately as it seems, and writing him and Thomas as Roman officers was really a lot of fun. <33
> 
> Manuel's and Thomas' personalities don't match completely with those settled in the football world, but they are proud and high ranking Roman officers in this story, and I did my best to match their behavior and characters with the Roman culture they live in in this story.  
> I added this story to my Marcus Retus- series even though my beloved first Roman character is only mentioned one time, but this story belongs to my Roman universe, so it somehow belongs to this series as well. This story is settled around the year 16 A.C. like most of my Roman stories, during Emperor Tiberius' reign a few years after the horrible lost battle in the Teutoburger Forest, which caused a huge trauma for decades in the entire Roman world.
> 
> I also added Mats for you, he has only a very small appearance at the end of the fic, but still. I even changed the original Roman surname 'Honorus' I had given him to let him have a real Roman name back to the Roman version of his real surname for you.  
> I am aware that Roman citizens normally had three names, but I didn't want to change the original names too much for the sake of recognition, therefore most of my characters have only two names.
> 
> Legatus Manuellus Novus: Manuel Neuer (Novus is the Latin word for 'new' which is 'neu' in German)  
> Tribunus Thomas Mullericus: Thomas Müller  
> Centurion Matteus Humellus: Mats Hummels
> 
> 'meus magnificus': Latin for 'my magnificent', Thomas' nickname for Manuel, very appropriate for someone with the looks of an ancient Roman God. :-)  
> 'meus amor': Latin for 'my love', Manuel's nickname for Thomas.
> 
> 'Legatus': a very high rank in the Roman military, the commander of a large fortified camp was normally a legatus.  
> 'Tribunus': the next lower rank to legatus, higher than a centurion.
> 
> Mogontiacum: the large and important fortified camp at the border to the babarian Germania, nowadays known as the German city Mainz in southwest Germany.  
> Augusta Treverorum: Trier, the oldest Roman city in Germania lying in the west of Germany. Its Roman ruins like the Porta Nigra or the Kaiserthermen are truly worth a visit.
> 
> I'm not really happy with the title of this story, I might change it if my mind comes up with a better one. <33

The quiet knock at the wooden door made the tall man sitting behind the simple desk raise his head from his task of writing the reports Germanicus was waiting for, and Legatus Manuellus Novus laid his pencil to the side and cleared his throat.

“Come in.”

The door opened after his short order, revealing his second-in-command Tribunus Thomas Mullericus. The young tribunus had apparently taken a bath before coming to Manuellus' private quarters, because he wore only a simple white tunic and not his light armor any longer, which was rather unusual for him even this late in the evening. Wearing their armor almost constantly when they were awake was a habit both men had gotten accustomed to rather quickly after being sent to the northernmost part of the Roman Empire, a habit that was useful if one wanted to stay alive in this hostile environment.

Thomas' short light-brown hair was still slightly damp, another proof that Manuellus' second had taken a bath before his visit.

“I wanted to say goodbye to you, legatus,” Thomas broke the silence when Manuellus didn't speak, only looked at him impassively, and Manuellus leaned back in his small chair and folded his arms across his chest, drawing the younger man's gaze to his sculptured breast-muscles under his own sleeveless white tunic and his bare upper arms. The small plates of his own armor creaked when he shifted his weight and stretched his legs under his desk, reminding both of them that Roman soldiers were always on guard duty, even when they slept.

“You're leaving tomorrow, tribunus, there will be enough time for you to say goodbye before you'll leave the camp.”

Thomas closed the door and leaned against it with a brief smile curling at his lips. His lean build had fooled many of his opponents over the years, but Manuellus knew his strength and his skills when it came to close combat in both – fights with the sword as much as fights with the fists.

“I came here for a more private goodbye as you know quite well, Manuellus.”

“Is that so?” Manuellus felt his throat go dry at the predatory look his second gave him, the look of a fierce warrior who was about to conquer his rightful territory once more.

Not that Thomas Mullericus really needed to do that. Manuellus was his anyway, had been his ever since he had looked into those fascinating orbs his second called his own, and which changed their color between blue, gray and hazelnut – depending on Thomas' mood and feelings.

Manuellus liked the stormy dark-gray best, a color that was reserved for the few times when they were more than superior and subordinate, more than legatus and tribunus, and much more than the close friends they normally appeared as in publicity.

Thomas didn't bother to answer to his commander's rhetorical question, he just jerked his head in the direction of the parchment work Manuellus had been about to finish when he had knocked at his door.

“Are you done with the reports, legatus?”

“Almost.”

“Then finish them.” Thomas stayed where he was, leaning comfortably against the closed door and looking at him. Manuellus hesitated for a moment before he lowered his head down onto his work again, taking the pencil to finish the last report.

He could feel the younger man's gaze upon his head as he continued writing, and the silent scrutiny sent a thrill down on his spine. Manuellus licked over his dry lips with the tip of his tongue, wishing for a short moment that Thomas wouldn't know him as well as he actually did.

Silence stretched between them once more, a silence that was so unusual for his normally rather talkative second that it really made Manuellus nervous. He of course knew that the shorter man did this on purpose, giving his friend and superior a foretaste of what would happen between them later.

He was hard by the time he put the pencil back onto the desk and rolled the last report to press his seal ring into the soft wax he had dripped onto the parchment beforehand.

The brown-haired tribunus waited until he had laid the sealed role to its companions before pushing himself away from the door and slowly crossing the rather dark chamber. Manuellus owned the biggest quarters of the garrison as the commander, but he had to use the large room as his bedchamber and private office at the same time, and he had lit up only the candles on the desk and two at the wall next to the entrance, the flickering shine of the small yellow flames throwing shadows over the rest of the room.

Not that they would need much light for what they wanted to do, Manuellus and Thomas knew each other's bodies by heart after the years they were together. Sometimes, the young legatus wondered that none of their friends and underlings had realized the true nature of their relationship so far, but he was too grateful for that to think more closely about it. Thomas' willingness to keep his secrets came from the deep love and respect they felt for each other, a love they talked about only rare times, but which was there nevertheless and didn't need to be expressed with words more than only once in a while.

They were proud and tough Roman soldiers after all, and Roman soldiers didn't talk about their feelings on a regular basis. But Manuellus could see Thomas' love for him in his eyes as he now rose to his feet to get up from his chair, Thomas' deep feelings for Manuellus making them sparkle crystal blue while the younger man's face remained impassive except for the still visible sly smile playing around his sensitive mouth.

Thomas pointed at Manuellus' bed with his chin, coming to a halt a few inches before the desk where his superior and friend had sat. “Undress your armor, Legatus Novus. You're wearing far too many clothes for the proper goodbye I want to give you!”

 

***

 

Tribunus Thomas Mullericus watched the taller man hesitate for a split second before he shot him a challenging and somewhat defiant look and stalked over to his bed and the wooden rack for his armor standing next to it. Manuellus pointedly turned his back on him as he started to take off the breast plate, and Thomas allowed the tender smile to spread out on his face when his superior couldn't see his face anymore.

The younger one knew that the man he loved and desired so much still had a hard time with admitting his hidden desires and act on them, even though Thomas had never given him the reason to fear that their intimate relationship would ever change the respect and loyalty he felt towards him as his superior.

Manuellus Novus was for sure the best commander Thomas had ever served under, and what they did in bed had nothing to do with their jobs.

Thomas was aware that most people who might guess that their relationship included more than the strong bond between a commander and his second and friendship would think that the legatus was the one in charge and on top, and he was actually more than fine with letting them believe what they wanted to believe. Knowing the truth would do greatest damage to Manuellus' reputation, and Thomas had never cared that much about other people's opinion about himself anyway.

Both of them had long-time practice in hiding their love for each other because two male Roman citizens could never live their love openly, especially not such high ranking officers as he and Manuellus actually were. They came from old and important aristocratic Roman families, and they would already be married to suitable wives if they hadn't left Rome to serve in Germania – where no Roman legionary went freely nowadays if given the choice.

The memory of the lost battle in the Teutoburger Forest was still fresh and a bleeding wound in the Roman Empire's memory, and Emperor Tiberius had been pleased and astonished at the same time when Manuellus and Thomas had volunteered to serve under Germanicus' command in Germania and keep a close eye on the Teuton tribes living near the border.

If the emperor had known or at least suspected the real reason behind their willingness, then he hadn't let it shown - as he enjoyed himself with some of Rome's young male aristocracy on a regular basis himself. Only that there weren't any deeper feelings involved and that Tiberius kept up appearances by sharing his pleasure slaves with the young men he invited into his bedchambers, something that was common use and accepted in the Roman society.

Two men being in an exclusive relationship with each other was not accepted and even forbidden, but circumstances were different in the military camps in Germania, where suitable women weren't available and each Roman legionary had to fear that a Teuton slave – whether they were male or female – would slit their throats when they slept.

Seeking warmth, comfort and forgetting in the arms of a friend and fellow in arms was no big deal as long as it didn't go along with pathetic love declarations in front of others, and Manuellus' and Thomas' legionaries admired and respected their two superiors far too much to take a closer look at what happened behind the closed door when Thomas visited the legatus late in the evening.

They only saw what they wanted to see, and Manuellus' much more reserved demeanor combined with his impressive size and broad build led them to the conclusion that the talkative and cheerful laid-back tribunus must be the one bending over the table for his superior.

Thomas focused his attention back to the sight in front of him, admiring the play of strong and worked-out muscles under shimmering pale skin when Manuellus lifted his arms over his head to take off his armor. The red linen of his simple tunic stretched over the older man's shoulder blades, giving an impression of the sheer physical strength the young legatus possessed.

Thomas' mouth went dry with desire, and he remembered the last time they had fought against each other with the wooden exercise swords. Manuellus was always careful to keep himself under control and not display his strength and power, his body literally vibrating with suppressed energy.

Thomas was the only one being able to defeat Manuellus once in a while except for their third-in-command Matteus Humellus and the centurion Benedictus Howedus. Matteus and Benedictus were also their best friends since their childhood, and they had followed Manuellus and Thomas to Mogontiacum without hesitation.

Manuellus carefully hung his armor over the rack, his hands gliding over the shimmering bronze in some kind of caress. Thomas cock stirred at the sight as his friend's fingers traveled playfully along the lines of the metal that enclosed his torso like a second skin, the lines and curves of the bronze the same curves and lines of Manuellus' body Thomas had explored so many times, his own fingers stroking the soft flesh that could barely cover the sheer power hidden underneath.

Manuellus unfastened the thin leather cord that kept his tunic together in the height of his waist, throwing it carelessly to the side as he waited for Thomas' next order.

The younger man mused briefly about telling him to undress his tunic and his loincloth as well, but decided that he'd rather do that himself. Manuellus might prefer to bottom, but he could be a very bossy bottom if he put his mind to it, and something told Thomas that he would become much bossier than Thomas wanted him to be tonight if he kept his distance from him for much longer.

The young tribunus stepped closer to loosely enclose Manuellus' hips with his hands. The slight trembling he could feel under his fingertips assured him that his lover was as impatient for this as he was, and he let his fingers dance over the soft fabric in a playful and teasing manner, using the garment to increase the effect of his caresses as he stroked over Manuellus' back and his sides.

The taller man moaned, a throaty sound that escaped his lips probably against his will. “I love it when you make noise for me, legatus,” Thomas murmured against the hollow between his shoulder blades, enjoying how Manuellus' muscles shifted under his lips.

“You will make more noise for me tonight, much more noise, don't you doubt that.” His husky words could be as much a promise as they could be a threat, and Manuellus gasped out, a visible shiver running down on his spine.

Thomas slipped under the tunic with his hands, trailing along the ridges before cupping the older man's plump cheeks, two perfect rounds that begged to be caressed and kissed. The young tribunus didn't need to see Manuellus' front to know that he was rock-hard and tenting the linen loincloth, leaving a damp stain where the tip tried to tear through the garment.

His own manhood had woken up and grown to full hardness when Manuellus' male scent had penetrated his nose, an unique mixture of the herbal soap the legatus used, leather, horse, fresh sweat and to sun and fresh air exposed skin. Thomas could happily drown in Manuellus' scent, and it never failed to make him hard and aching for his friend.

The taller one shivered and moaned when Thomas kneaded his butt, lavishing attention to each cheek until Manuellus' hoarse plea made its way to his ears.

“Thomas, please!”

Thomas growled, pushing the red tunic upwards to pull it over Manuellus' head and throw it to the side. The sight greeting his eyes was breathtaking, the broad V of the legatus' back exposed to his hungry eyes now. He took his time to enjoy the view for a moment before pressing his lips onto the fragrant skin, kissing, licking, suckling and biting his way over the tempting landscape of his lover's back until there was not one single spot left that was unkissed and untouched.

He reached around the shivering Roman warrior to give the proud erection straining against the loincloth a teasing squeeze before pulling the piece of clothing over Manuellus' strong thighs, his hands following the soft linen with calloused fingertips. Manuellus reached out for the rack to have something to hold onto and keep himself upright, Thomas' caresses pushing him towards the edge of his self-control very fast.

Thomas stepped back to undress himself with hasty movements, his clothes landing in a crumpled pile on the floor before Manuellus' bed.

“Lie down on your front, legatus, I want to make sure that there is something left from me upon your body while I'm gone!”

 

***

 

Manuellus bit his lip to keep his loud moan inside when he obeyed the younger man's husky order, lying down on his front onto the bed. He folded his arms and rested his head upon them, goosebumps forming on his from his arousal damp skin.

Thomas could play his body like a musician would play the harp, knowing so well how to drive him crazy with lust and desire. He seemed to be determined to make him lose his mind tonight as well, because he pulled at Manuellus' legs until they hovered over the small abyss between the edge of the bed and the floor, the legatus' hard shaft rubbing against the sheets and his balls pressing against the small wooden frame of the bed.

The younger one spread his legs and knelt down on the floor between them, and Manuellus had to bite his hand to not scream out loud when he felt sharp teeth grazing over the insides of his thighs. Thomas was careful to leave his love bites where no one else than him would see them, their ranks granting them the luxury of having a private bathroom where they could bathe without the other men watching them.

Manuellus' legs fell apart of their own will, eager to give the man worshiping them with passionate lips better access. His lips moved in silent prayers that his skilled lover would soon touch him where he needed to feel his touch the most, but the brown-haired tribunus didn't let himself be rushed. His teeth left hot imprints on the older man's legs that quivered under his ardent ministration, clever lips sucking until the spot was throbbing and oversensitive to even the slightest caress, and Manuellus couldn't stay motionless any longer, wriggling onto the sheets in the desperate need for friction.

He howled into the pillow he had grabbed and was now clutching desperately when Thomas reached his butt cheeks with his mouth, treating them the same way he had treated his legs.

“What a perfect ass you have, legatus, such a perfect ass, begging to be worshiped and caressed. I'll have to make sure that you will feel me every time you'll sit down over the next couple of days. Not that you will forget who you belong to while I'm away.”

“As if this is ever going to happen, Thomas,” Manuellus groaned, pulling a pleased chuckle from the man he desired more than he had ever desired anybody else.

“I'm glad to hear that. But a reminder won't hurt nevertheless.” Thomas went on with his task, biting tenderly into the soft flesh of Manuellus' backside, not hard enough to cause real pain, but forceful enough to make his hips jerk and pull some truly embarrassing mewls from him.

Manuellus' mind was spinning with need by the time Thomas spread his cheeks with his hands to do what both of them craved for, the tip of his tongue darting out between his lips to taste Manuellus where he longed for his touch so much that it made him dizzy with raw need.

The young legatus mewled into the pillow, his toes and fingers curling when he felt the cheeky conqueror slip into his gaping hole for the first time, time standing still for a moment.

 

***

 

Thomas didn't know from where he took his strength to hold himself back and not just mount the man who was a fever in his blood that could never be quenched, but he wouldn't get the chance to do this again for Manuellus for at least two weeks, and he was determined to make this good for the older one and give him something to dream of during the long and cold nights when he was away on his mission.

The young tribunus closed his eyes and focused on his task, licking over the other man's pulsing entrance until he could slip inside without meeting any resistance. Manuellus groaned and gasped into his pillow, pushing his hips back against his mouth in desperate need. The sheets where his hard cock rubbed against them must already be wet from his arousal, and his motions became more and more urgent as Thomas went on to drive his lover crazy with his tongue.

Salvia was dripping down where Thomas was licking him, coating his butt and his thighs, and his tongue was cramping from his efforts, but Thomas knew that it would be worth the effort. It didn't take long until Manuellus tensed up underneath him, the sign for the younger man to push one of his fingers into his channel and search for the spot that would make stars explode before his lover's eyes.

The taller one moved his hips frantically now, howling Thomas' name into the pillow as he came undone beneath him, shaking in his firm grip.

“Thomas, by Jupiter, Thomas!”

Thomas licked and stroked him through his high, his throat tight with love and tenderness. His own arousal was painful by the time he let go of Manuellus' tender hole to turn him around and look down at him.

Manuellus lay on the mattress in a boneless heap of satisfaction, the shivers of the aftermath of his forceful orgasm still wrecking him. The taller one looked up at him from under heavy lids, watching Thomas taking the small bottle with the oil he used for his weapons and his armor as much as for other, much more pleasurable things than keeping his weapons and his breast plate flexible.

Thomas wished that he could give the man he loved some time to recover, but their time together was limited, and he really needed to have him now or he would go crazy with all the desire he felt for him.

He lined his throbbing length up and re-positioned Manuellus on the mattress, staring down at him with passionately glowing eyes.

“I will take you now, Manu,” he whispered hoarsely, using the short form of his name like he only did it when they were alone and he wanted to express his deep love for his friend and superior. “I will take you and make you all mine.”

 

***

 

Manuellus was still dazed from his first climax, but a powerful wave of longing shot through him when he looked up at the younger man, taking in the sight of the man he loved in all his naked and aroused glory. Thomas' eyes were hooded and shone in this wonderful stormy gray as he stared down at him, the raw hunger Manuellus could see on his face making him shiver.

Thomas was of lean build and smaller than he was, but his body was the body of a powerful warrior, of a real predator, and Manuellus could hardly wait to feel him pushing into him with his hard member to take him and fill him with his hot seed.

“Yes, take me, make me yours,” he whispered, stretching his legs wide apart to make room for his lover. Thomas knelt between them, bracing his palms against the mattress at each side of Manuellus' head, his eyes fixed on his face.

The older man needed a few seconds to realize what his lover wanted him to do, and he reached out with his hand to enclose Thomas' hard shaft and guide it into his waiting body. He was still relaxed from his first height, and his lover glided into him smoothly with one single push, sheathing himself to the hilt.

Manuellus moaned with the sensation of being filled and stretched so perfectly, his walls eagerly swallowing the impressive erection of his younger lover.

“This must be paradise on earth, you feel so good, Manu, so, so good.”

Manuellus had never been good at expressing himself, but Thomas loved to talk when they made love, telling him how much he wanted and desired him and how wonderful it was to be so close to him.

The young legatus had to admit that he was literally addicted to Thomas talking to him while they slept with each other, sometimes pretty dirty, but never crossing the fine line and humiliate him with his words. Thomas never forgot to show him that Manuellus was his respected and admired superior, the strongest fighter he had ever met, and that his legatus giving himself to him didn't change anything between them.

Other men would have loathed or condemned him for what he was, but not Thomas Mullericus, the man Manuellus trusted with his life. Thomas' way of showing him that he didn't need to be ashamed of his needs and his wishes when it came to sex was what helped him to relax and enjoy their encounters, to give himself over to the intense pleasure Thomas' thrusts made him feel and display his ecstasy and lust openly without holding anything back.

He did so now as well, and seeing Thomas' reaction, the way he shivered and had to support his weight by bracing his hand against Manuellus' shoulder to not lose his balance when the younger man saw the lust on his face boosted his desire to new levels.

“You're so beautiful, Manu, so beautiful and desirable, meus magnificus, there are no words to describe how glorious and gorgeous you look like this, spread out beneath me and with my hard cock buried deep in your perfect round ass!”

They looked each other deep in the eyes, Thomas' short nails digging into Manuellus' shoulder as he started to move, pulling out and pushing back in in a steady, rolling rhythm, his eyes sparkling with love and desire as he held Manuellus' gaze.

Thomas' right hand searched its way between their connected bodies to stroke him in time to his thrusts, knowing that his lover would need longer to reach his climax after having come already once if Thomas didn't stroke him to completion, and the young legatus grabbed Thomas' shoulders and pushed his hips back against him as best as he could.

Manuellus' vision blurred with the sensations coursing through every cell of his burning body, but he kept his eyes on Thomas' flushed face, his lips parted to let his moans and gasps flow freely. He wanted to scream and shout out his painful desire, but the walls were not thick enough to grant him the privacy of voicing his pleasure in the way he would have liked to do. His cheeks burnt pink with his lust, and a thin layer of sweat covered his chest and his abdomen, shimmering in the warm shine of the candles.

“Need you, need you deeper, meus amor,” he groaned, the words coming out of his mouth almost against his will.

“And you will have me deeper, Manu.” Thomas bent down to change the angle and push in even deeper than before, and he finally did what Manuellus had longed for ever since Thomas had entered his room, capturing his bitten lips in a passionate kiss.

They kissed not as often as both of them would have liked to, their stolen encounters in between their daily and dangerous routine not allowing too much intimacy. It happened only rare times that they could spend an entire night together, it would have aroused too much unwanted attention and too many questions they couldn't give the answers to if they shared a room together for the night.

But tonight was different, and Manuellus opened his lips for the man he loved instantly, letting him in and responding to his kiss with all the love he felt for the young tribunus. They kissed each other with rapt devotion while they moved in unison, chasing release from the unbearable tension in their groins.

Thomas' tongue was tender and demanding at the same time, exploring Manuellus' last secrets and imitating the act of lovemaking while he possessed him with unrestrained passion, not holding himself back any longer.

His calloused fingers moved up and down on Manuellus' throbbing shaft like his incredibly hard cock moved inside his secret core, stroking him just with the right pressure and pace to make Manuellus cry out into their deep kiss and tremble with raw need.

The young legatus lost all tracks of time as he succumbed to the raw and painful pleasure Thomas' powerful thrusts made him feel, and he cried out again when he felt his lover growing harder and bigger inside him, the engorged and wet head of Thomas' manhood brushing over his most sensitive spot with every move.

Thomas' fingers dug painfully into Manuellus' shoulder when he lost his battle, going rigid above the taller man and spurting hot against his cramping walls, releasing himself into his body with several powerful thrusts.

He didn't let go of his mouth though, coming as quietly as he usually did, only the heavy shudders wrecking him proving to Manuellus how pleasurable and satisfying his climax must be.

The older one mewled into his mouth when he followed him over the edge only two seconds later, his walls spasming around Thomas' shooting member and his own release erupting from his exploding cock.

Ecstasy coursed through his veins like liquid fire, and Manuellus couldn't hold back the single sharp cry, spurting more wetness all over Thomas' hand and their bodies.

He was almost grateful when the hot waves subsided to the softer afterglow, and he wrapped his arms around Thomas to hold him close when his lover dropped down on him, burying his face on his shoulder.

“I will miss you,” Manuellus murmured a little bit choked, and Thomas pressed a soft kiss onto his neck.

“I'll miss you too. I will hurry to come back to you, but the reports are too important to let anyone else bring them to Legatus Marcus Retus waiting for them in Augusta Treverorum.”

“I know. I would prefer to go there myself and know you safe here though, meus amor.”

Thomas raised his head to stroke Manuellus' face. “You're the commander of this camp, Manu, you can't do that yourself. It's my job and you know that.”

Manuellus sighed. “Yes, I know. It's just that I won't be able to sleep properly until you're back and I can hold you in my arms again.”

The smile that lit up Thomas' angular but handsome features took Manuellus' breath away. “I love you too, meus magnificus.” He bent down to kiss the older one, telling him with his lips what he couldn't tell him with words, and Manuellus kissed him back, showing him his own deep love for him with his kiss.

The candles had burnt down by the time they settled down for sleep, savoring their closeness for a few more precious hours before they would have to part.

Manuellus fell asleep to the sounds of Thomas' quiet breathing and the feeling of slim but strong arms holding him warm and safe from behind, and he closed his eyes with gratitude and humbleness, his lips murmuring inaudible prayers to all Roman gods for his beloved one's safe return until the slumber of exhaustion finally claimed him.

 

***

 

It was still dark outside when Thomas left Manuellus, shooting one last glance back at the sleeping man lying in the bed before he quietly closed the door behind him, the roles with the reports stuffed in the small leather bag he had tied around his slim waist and which would be hidden safely under the Teuton clothes he would wear on his mission.

Thomas had gotten used to Germania's cold climate and didn't need to wear furs to keep himself warm, but he had done this job often enough to know that he would be much safer if he traveled in the disguise of a Teuton, his features not giving the Roman away right at first sight.

Matteus Humellus smiled tiredly at him when he entered the stables half an hour later, handing him the reins of Thomas' beloved stallion Nighthunter. The dark-brown Arab snorted softly when his beloved owner patted his shining neck, and Thomas swung himself into the saddle with practiced ease after checking the saddlebag with the supplies Matteus had packed for him personally.

“Thank you, my friend.”

Matteus carded his fingers through his black waves. “You're welcome, Thomas. Travel safe and come back to us in one piece. It would break his heart if he lost you.”

“I will, Matteus. I gave him my word that I will come back to him, and the sons of the Mullericus-family always keep their promises.”

Thomas clicked his tongue and pressed his heels into Nighthunter's flanks, raising his hand in a last goodbye to the lonely man standing on top of the watch tower with slightly spread legs and his arms folded across his broad chest, the red coat of the high ranking Roman officer he was blowing in the cool morning breeze.

The young tribunus didn't turn his head, but he could feel Manuellus' eyes on his back until Nighthunter had galloped through the large gate and turned around the next corner of the small path, and only the wind listened to his words when he whispered into the darkness:

“I love you, Manu.”

 

***

 

Legatus Manuellus Novus watched his second, friend and lover ride away with impassive eyes, the stoic mask on his face and his proud posture making him look like one of the beautiful marble statues of the Roman God of War Mars to be found in the god's temples, warning every Teuton not to come closer to Mogontiacum and risk the god's wrath.

Manuellus followed the lonely rider with his eyes without moving, and when he was out of sight, the tall Roman lifted his chin up and closed his eyes for a moment, finally allowing himself to say the words out loud he hadn't been able to say when Thomas had still been with him.

“I love you, Thomas.”

Legatus Manuellus Novus waited until the wind had taken his words away, turning around and leaving the watch tower to go back to his daily duties as Mogontiacum's commander and wait for his friend's and lover's safe return.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments would mean a lot to me, so please leave them if you liked this special story. <33


End file.
